


The Smell Of Hospitals (And Your Waiting Pays Off)

by jinxedknees



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Yet another fix-it fic, and realizing his relationship w myra is messed up, basically mirrors that scene w eddie and his mom in the book, bursting outta writers block hell to write this, eddie coming to terms w his sexuality, fully forgot myra's name while writing the first draft of this lol, had this idea super randomly and i had to write it, stan "i lived bitch" uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedknees/pseuds/jinxedknees
Summary: The Losers defeat Pennywise and Eddie survives his wounds and ends up in the hospital. He realizes a few things, somehow Myra finds him and he tells her how he really feels.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh (background), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Smell Of Hospitals (And Your Waiting Pays Off)

**Author's Note:**

> man, i haven't written properly in ages ugh  
> this is just a random one shotty thingy to ease me back into things and bc I've been meaning to write reddie for forever  
> I have ideas for proper fics in the future but for now, enjoy this lil random fic!

Eddie surviving fighting Pennywise under Neibolt is nothing short of a miracle. Bev must have said that at least eight hundred times in the four weeks Eddie was in the hospital recovering from the wound Pennywise inflicted on him. The doctors said they had never seen anything like it and that it was a miracle Eddie was even alive, which had got Bev started in the first place. She had also looked at Eddie weirdly when the doctor said that it was a good thing his friends got him here so quickly. Mike had told him later that Richie had basically gained superhuman strength and speed as he fought to get Eddie to the hospital. Eddie's heart had swelled as Bill, Ben and Bev all confirmed this. Eddie didn't remember much after Pennywise stabbed him, he vaguely remembered saying something to Richie, which he hoped wasn't something embarrassing. Though he had almost died so Richie could cut him some slack. Eddie was due to leave the hospital that weekend, which couldn't come soon enough. Eddie didn't hate hospitals per say, they just reminded him of when he broke his arm as a kid and the argument with his mom, which in turn made him think of Myra. He kept thinking of Richie teasing him, (You're married? To a woman?) because no Eddie wasn't just married to a woman, he had essentially married his mom. Eddie clearly was all kinds of fucked up. Another way he saw Richie saying that was it was surprising Eddie married a woman because Eddie seemed like he'd be gay. (*hoped* he'd be gay?) His return to Derry had in fact made Eddie realize a lot of things. Christ, *remember* a lot of things. The biggest one being he had been in love with Richie since they were thirteen. Something which seemed too big to forget, but obviously Eddie had. Seeing the other four Losers in The Jade Of The Orient had been shocking, to say the least, but Richie? When Eddie saw Richie for the first time in twenty-seven years, it was like they were kids again, and Eddie felt an all too familiar stirring in his heart. God, Eddie was an idiot. Richie and the others had basically lived in the hospital waiting room and all he had done was complain about his stitches itching to him. If Stan were here he'd tell him to be a man and tell Richie how he felt. No one had actually known about his crush on Richie but Stan was perceptive as shit and Eddie had been waiting for Stan to corner him one day and say he knew, but he never did. Thinking about Stan hurt, the fact that Eddie somehow survived this but Stan didn't? It didn't seem fair. He glanced at the scar on his palm and sighed. He was taken out of his reverie by the sound of yelling coming from outside. Suddenly Myra burst into the room. This all felt way too familiar. "Eddie?!" she screeched. "What happened? I've been looking for you for weeks! I thought you were dead!"  
Then Bill and Mike shot in. "Sorry, Eddie. She just ran past us." Mike apologised.  
"It's okay, guys. I need to have a long-overdue talk with my wife." He choked around the word wife. Bill nodded, Mike made a face like he wanted to say something but decided against it as he followed Bill outside. Myra ran to sit on Eddie's bed, making it sink a good bit. She clasped Eddie's hand tight and it made his skin crawl. "Eddie?! Look at the state of you! What happened?! Who are all those people in the waiting room? You're hanging around with blacks now? What have they done to you?" Eddie felt exhausted already and he hadn't even got a word in edgeways yet.  
"I had.. an accident. Those people are my friends, the black guy's name is Mike, not that you care." He removed his hand from hers. "Look, I may as well come out and say it. Myra, I want a divorce." Myra looked like she'd been punched.  
"A divorce? B-but why?" The stutter reminding Eddie of Bill. He felt as brave as the day he had that argument with his mother when she tried to stop him from seeing the other Losers. His first thought had been of Richie and not being able to see him anymore. Or Stan, or Mike, or Bill, or Ben, or Bev. All his friends that he loved. Using love to describe how he felt for Richie felt right. He loved Richie and the others. They were his best friends. He felt brave as he said, " I'm in love with somebody else. A man. One of my best friends" He watched as Myra's face contorted in disgust as he carried on. "I never loved you. It was all fake, all of it. I want a divorce, now. Today." Myra's fists clenched and she began breathing heavily. Eddie was almost scared she was going to hit him until she suddenly got up and ran out into the waiting room. Eddie jumped up after her, but struggled to follow her as sure he had taken a lot of walks with Bev, Mike and Ben but his legs still weren't a hundred per cent and he still needed to use crutches for a few more weeks. Eddie hovered in the doorway as Myra sized up Bev and the guys. Bev was reading a magazine but looked up when she saw Myra. Ben had been showing Mike and Bill some of his buildings on his phone and Richie was leaning against the vending machine with his arms crossed. (Bev had said he hadn't been able to relax until he knew Eddie was okay, though he still seemed unable now.) "Which one of you freaks seduced my husband?!" Myra yelled. The Losers all looked at each other. They didn't seem surprised or disgusted. Mike stood up. "I am."  
"Actually, I am." Bill stood up, pushing Mike to sit down.  
"No," Ben said. *I* am." Eddie felt a swell of love for them all. He glanced at Richie who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. Bev glared at Richie. Myra just turned back to Eddie. "All of them?!"  
"No, actually just me." Suddenly, Stan was standing in the waiting room. Eddie didn't know who screamed louder, him or Bev. Eddie failed to run to Stan so Stan walked over and pulled Eddie into a tight hug. "Ow, you know I almost died?" Stan pulled away and did his usual eye roll, and Eddie hadn't realised how much he had missed it. "You know, I *actually* died?" Eddie and the others didn't have time to question Stan on how the hell he was back as Myra reminded them she was there. "Eddie?! What is going on here?!"  
Stan turned to her and put his arm around Eddie. "What does it look like? I'm the "freak who seduced your husband"."  
"Oh, for god's sake," Bev muttered. Suddenly, Richie banged on the vending machine. Everyone turned to look at him.  
"Oh, sorry. Just.. my M&Ms got stuck." He said awkwardly. Ben snorted and Bev turned her glare on him.  
"Also," Richie began then seemed to stop in his tracks. For once, Trashmouth couldn't talk. Bev reached up and held his hand and Ben patted him on the shoulder. Richie sighed and started again. "Eddie, I love you. Like actually love you, like Ben and Bev love." Ben and Bev both blushed. "I have since we were thirteen. I am a fucking idiot and I wanna spend the rest of my life making up for lost time. That is if you'll have me?" Eddie felt like he was gonna pass out in a good way, as he started trying to walk over to Richie. Richie met him halfway and held him steady. "Well?" Richie whispered.  
Eddie held Richie's face in his hands. "No, you're uglier than Pennywise. I'd rather have Ben but unfortunately, he's taken." Ben beamed at Bev. "But, I guess I'll make do with you," Eddie said as he leaned in to kiss Richie. Myra screamed as she tried to pull Eddie away from Richie but Mike pulled her back and luckily someone had called security and Myra was hauled away, but not before Eddie pulled away from Richie to say, "Hey, Myra. Hurry up with those divorce papers, will ya?" and went right back to kissing Richie.  
"Eddie, I can't believe you cheated on me." Stan joked as Eddie and Richie came up for air. "But Jesus, fucking finally." The other losers all smiled and nodded.  
"Let me guess, you all knew?" Eddie chuckled.  
"You're not subtle as you think you are, Kaspbrak." Bev laughed. "But also Richie told me about his little crush on you."  
Richie scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm not good at keeping secrets. What can I say?" Eddie laughed. Then he remembered the elephant in the room. "Hey, Stan The Man? You never told us how you came back from the dead?" Stan shrugged. "I don't know. I just..did. I woke up near Neibolt. Christ, I thought I was still dead, you know? Like that was some sorta afterlife or something? I was so confused. Then I slowly realized that I had somehow come back from the dead and started trying to find you guys." "And you scare the shit out of us by busting in and announcing you're my lover to my soon to be ex-wife." Eddie laughed. "You're welcome," Stan replied. "Hey, it was so great seeing you all again but me and Eddie Spaghetti have a *lot* of catching up to do," Richie joked, helping Eddie back into his room. Eddie hadn't realized how tired he was until Richie said that. He was even too tired to tell Richie off for calling him Eddie Spaghetti as he leaned against Richie. Stan and Bev wolf-whistled and Eddie flipped them off. Eddie gives one last glance at them before Richie closes the door. They all look exhausted but happy. Ben sits down and Bev immediately rests her head on his shoulder. Bill, Mike and Stan all just collapse next to each other. And then they're gone. Richie helps Eddie into bed and Eddie just looks at him. "Yo, Eds. You're kinda staring at me." Richie said, a slightly noticeable blush creeping up on his cheeks. Eddie touches his face, almost checking to see if he was real. Richie places his hand over Eddie's. "I thought I was gonna die in there, Rich. I thought I was gonna die not having told you how I felt. I thought- I thought-" Eddie can't finish because suddenly he's crying. Richie wipes away his tears oh so gently and motions for him to move up. "I love you too." He swears he hears Richie whisper as they both fall asleep. A short while later Richie and Eddie attend Ben and Bev's wedding. Eddie cries more than he ever has in his life. And no one makes fun of him for it. He cries even harder at his and Richie's wedding. He cries as Stan gives him away. He cries at Bev taking her job as Richie's best woman seriously. And Ben for being Eddie's best man and he and Bev having a mini-competition over who is better. Bill and Mike smile at him from their seats. He can barely perform his vows. But Richie is oh so patient and continues to be patient for the rest of their lives.


End file.
